


Подарки судьбы

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ-team 18 место на ЗФБ-2014 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лихолесье нравы свободнее, чем в других эльфийских королевствах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарки судьбы

Название: Подарки судьбы  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: agua-tofana  
Размер: драббл (743 слова)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Арагорн/Леголас, упоминание Арагорн/Арвен, Арагорн/Леголас/Трандуил и Леголас/Гимли  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP, рефлексия  
Рейтинг: NC-17 kink!  
Краткое содержание: В Лихолесье нравы свободнее, чем в других эльфийских королевствах

 

Арагорн считал бы Лориэн вторым домом, если бы смог назвать первым Ривенделл, где провёл детство в изгнании. Здесь прошли лучшие годы его юности, в обществе прекраснейших и мудрейших, которым неведомы страсти смертных. Сень лориэнских мэллорнов снова разжигала в сердце и чреслах Арагорна пламя этих страстей; о них он никогда не осмелился бы поведать возлюбленной, потому что не знал, как выразить чувства словами, приличествующими её ушам. 

Но сегодня деревья сбрасывали листья в предчувствии холодной осени, и в пустом лесу царило такое же уныние, как и в сердце Арагорна. После смерти Гэндальфа померкла надежда на успех их рискованного похода, поэтому трон Гондора и рука Арвен казались как никогда недосягаемыми.

На свою беду засмотрелся он на прекрасную эльфийку много лет назад, и с тех пор не мог обрести покой. Даже с другим эльфом.

Ласки Леголаса были искусны, губы — бесстыдны, в его пальцах были твёрдость и уверенная сила, способные управиться и с тетивой лука, и с ненасытной человеческой плотью. Нежность давно ему опостылела; в обществе Арагорна Леголас искал лишь телесных удовольствий, в остальное же время они вели себя как далёкие друзья, остерегающиеся привязываться друг к другу. С Гимли эльф и то проводил больше времени, но Арагорну было всё равно. Любой из них мог погибнуть в любой день, и того, кто привык считать себя бессмертным, это, наверное, по-особенному угнетало. Он не посмел бы возразить, даже если бы Леголас сделал своим любовником ещё и гнома. Он не почувствовал бы и тени отвращения или презрения, если бы Леголас признался в связи с собственным отцом. Арагорн знал, что в Лихолесье нравы свободнее, чем в других эльфийских королевствах; он видел Трандуила не раз, и мысль о статном отце и изящном сыне в одной постели часто посещала его, когда Леголас оседлывал его бёдра, упирался руками ему в грудь и двигался в рваном ритме, выгибая напряжённую, как дуга лука, спину. Арагорн представлял, как Трандуил приблизился бы к сыну с другой стороны, обвил бы длинными руками стройное тело и нагнул бы вперёд, укладывая Арагорну на грудь. Леголас бы охнул, принимая в себя второй член, а отец намотал бы на кулак его золотые волосы и запрокинул бы его голову, чтобы Арагорн видел лицо Леголаса, когда тот забрызгает его грудь своим семенем.

Подобная связь с человеческими мужчинами казалось Арагорну отвратительной и неестественной, но эльфы были другими — они слишком сильно отличались от него самого. Гладкие лица, длинные пальцы, тонкие послушные волосы, белоснежная кожа. Будь Леголас человеком, не составило бы труда переломать ему все кости, но на самом деле ни один смертный не выстоял бы в поединке против него. Он был одновременно таким хрупким и таким сильным; тонко чувствующим, но при этом — простым. Если бы не Арвен, которая хранила верность Арагорну дольше, чем он жил на этом свете, Леголас был бы пределом его мечтаний. Руки эльфа будто по волшебству очищались от крови сразу после битвы, волосы снова складывались в безукоризненную причёску и ни капли пота не выступало на гибком теле. Леголас казался бы не менее загадочным, чем женщины, если бы Арагорн знал, что творится у них в головах. Может быть, он не оправдает ожидания прекрасной Арвен, и их плотские отношения будут похожи на подачки из жалости к его несовершенству. Леголас же был готов принять его любым: грязным, заросшим, израненным, плачущим, отчаявшимся.

И в этот скорбный час, пока она сидит за книгой или вышиванием в уюте и безопасности, именно Леголас идёт за ним следом, чтобы предложить утешение — душе или телу, как будет необходимо. Может быть, Арагорну и Арвен лучше было бы никогда не встречаться.

Под сенью мэллорнов Леголас целует его обеспокоенно; прикосновения его губ почти невесомы.

— Что беспокоит тебя, Элессар?

Арагорн расправляется с застёжками на его рубахе вместо ответа, потом принимается за свою. Кулон Арвен так некстати выскальзывает наружу; Арагорн не может свести с него глаз, и руки его безвольно опускаются.

— Любовь эльфа — бесценный дар, — замечает Леголас. Он скидывает одежду, расставляет руки в стороны и даёт ветру обласкать себя; узкие ступни утопают в золотых листьях, и кажется, будто он растёт из земли, как мэллорн. Прекрасное и непостижимое дитя леса. — Свой я увезу в Валинор. Смерть прокралась в эти земли, и если Арвен решила остаться, значит, её любовь к тебе сильнее смерти. Но любви ли ты ищешь?

Арагорн увлекает Леголаса в ворох опавших листьев, зацеловывает его прекрасное тело, твердеющий член и вожделенное розовое отверстие, вокруг которого — только светлый пушок, ни запаха, ни вкуса. Когда во время длинных переходов негде вымыться, Леголас начинает пахнуть потом Арагорна, его семенем. Однажды это будет запах кого-то другого.

Нет, Арагорн не ищет ничего, лишь принимает подарки судьбы. Отказаться от них было бы сущим кощунством.


End file.
